


A Crowe Encounter

by RegencySeaBather



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegencySeaBather/pseuds/RegencySeaBather
Summary: Alison Heywood had been hoping for some excitement at her sister, Charlotte's wedding.  Could a chance encounter  provide that for her?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	A Crowe Encounter

Alison Heywood was bored. Here she was at her older sister, Charlotte's wedding, watching the dancers waltz round the room. But she just couldn't find anything to be excited about at all. It wasn't for lack of trying. She had already danced two dances with Mr Stringer who was very handsome and polite. His friend, Mr Robinson had requested a dance later too. But as she stood by the side of the ball, she couldn't help but think: is this it?

Mr Francis Crowe scanned the ball room for any exciting sport to be had but alas, this was Sanditon, home of the dull and dreary. No sport in sight. Pity. If only Miss Brereton was still in town, now there was a wench who knew how to have a good time! He took a large swig from his hip flask. But at least his good friend, Sidney Parker was happy now. Nothing worse than seeing him suffer, even if it was for that Heywood girl. Feisty thing. Crowe liked feisty as long as they understood the rules of the game. Miss Heywood had not. Watching the revellers one last time, he slipped out into the cool night for a drag of his cigarette under the stars.

Alison saw her chance at last to escape and took it! Past the gaming tables and out the door into the cool night, she sighed whilst looking at the starry sky above. The smell of the sea drifted around her. Frowning, she sniffed again. It wasn't just the sea air, she thought as she turned her head. Skulking in the shadows and leaning against the wall, she saw a gentleman taking a drag and letting loose a cloud of smoke. Mr Crowe, she grinned. Her sister had written to her of all the goings on in Sanditon and about all the characters she had encountered. This particular one had taken great delight in teasing her at a pineapple luncheon. Alison had chuckled at his saucy words. Perhaps he could liven her night up!

"Good evening, Mr Crowe." He looked up in the direction of the voice and inwardly groaned. "Ah. The other Heywood girl. Shouldn't you be in there frolicking away with the frisky young boys?" He rolled his eyes and looked away, bored already. Alison grinned and leaned against the wall, staying a distance from him. "Shouldn't you be propping up the bar somewhere?" She asked in an innocent tone.

Crowe grinned "Touché, Miss Heywood." Perhaps he had found some sport after all! They both fell into comfortable silence as he took another drag. She looked at him. Not a typical handsome face but a devilish glint in his eyes suggesting that didn't matter. Throwing caution to the wind, she asked "Penny for your thoughts, Mr Crowe."

He finished breathing his smoke out and narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm afraid my thoughts are probably not worth even a penny, Miss Heywood. And besides, they are very likely to cause you to blush!" He flashed her a flirty grin. Alison rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I hardly think so, Mr Crowe. You forget, I have grown up on a farm. I may not have ventured far yet but it takes a lot to make me blush."

Crowe cocked an eyebrow. "How very unlike your sister. She did nothing but blush when she discovered a certain fox by the coves!" Take that, he thought, waiting for her reaction! Alison turned to face him square on. "Oh I know, Mr Crowe. She revealed ALL about it." She cocked her eyebrow at him. He stared at her in a state of shock before letting lose a hearty laugh. "By jove Miss Heywood, you are too sharp by half!" Alison joined in and laughed too before leaning against the wall again.

Crowe turned his complete attention on her, facing her. "Don't go quiet on me now, Miss Heywood. Prey, tell me more! Perhaps about the cricket in Willingden. Is it true the ladies play as well?" His eyes glittering with amusement. She grinned proudly again, "Yes it is. We have held the title of champion for the past three years.”

"So you are very much like your sister then. Not wanting to marry for money but love instead?" He looked almost disappointed. Alison rolled her eyes. "I do not wish to marry at all. I want to travel the world and explore. Instead I am here in Sanditon for my sister's wedding." She sighed.

Crowe's face was unreadable. "You don't care for the sea air then? The glorious sites of this godforsaken place? I thought you would be happy for a change in scenery?" He inquired, curiously. Not that he was interested at all in such a chit!

Alison looked off dreamily, listening to the waves lap the shore. "I have travelled no further than my own village and have nothing to compare Sanditon to." She shrugged. Crowe nodded, sagely and took another drag before extinguishing it. "Perhaps. You almost sound like you need saving!"

"And you are the man to do it, Mr Crowe?" She chuckled. "We are Heywoods and tend to do the saving ourselves!" She proclaimed. "Very true. Your sister did seem to swoop in and deprive me of a good drinking partner!" He conceded, putting on a disgruntled face, though the truth was the opposite. "And do you need saving, Mr Crowe?" She then asked, bemusedly. She enjoyed this sparring, this game between them. Much more entertaining than the ball itself.

A dark and dangerous expression appeared on his face as he drew closer to her. "Perhaps this may excite your night, Miss Heywood. You are currently alone in the company of a well known rake." The way he emphasised the 'k' in rake made her shiver slightly. She hadn't realised how close he was until now. She looked into his dark eyes as a devilish smile spread over his features again. She could smell the recent smoke on his breath along with his drink, tingling with her senses. The game had gone too far, she realised. "Indeed. And I should rectify that right now. Good evening Mr Crowe."

She turned to leave and he took hold of her hand. She looked at him once more. He looked a little startled too but perhaps it was just the drink. He slowly turned her hand over and raised her wrist to his lips, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "May your evening improve, Miss Heywood. Who knows when you may experience it again." He released her wrist and she subconsciously rubbed the spot where his lips had touched her. She nodded and entered the ball room again.

Crowe stood in place for a while, watching her leave and swore to himself." Bloody hell, man! Get a grip." He followed and found his way to the refreshment table again, making sure he drank enough to forget the encounter.


End file.
